Bleach: Souls Rising
by PsyBomb
Summary: The tale of Teisatsu Shien, a soul striving to become a Shinigami. First step: make it through the Academy in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Begins

_It's time, isn't it? All I have hoped for and dreamed of for the past decade and more is going to start today, in less than six hours._

Teisatsu Shien rose from his bed and began to don his old shirt and trousers for what would be the last time, so long as he made it through his years at the academy. The belt was a new and temporary addition, solely to let him wear his Zanpakutou. A quick glance to the side caught his own image in the small mirror he had been allowed while in the dormitory, waiting for the new academic year to begin. Straight, blue-black hair kept short enough to stay out of his eyes, brown eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses, a short nose and thin lips quirked up into a half smile looked back at him.

_The eyes are telling, Plus Souls from across the mortal world end up in Soul Society, and the resulting mix of features would seem out of place anywhere else. There, though, where everyone spoke the same language and lived the same kind of life… well, it wasn't at all unusual for an American man and a Japanese woman to get together_. _I was born in one of the poorer areas, and even there I knew that._

Even as urgent and important as the day would be, he still took time to find his journal and a pencil. All else set, he briskly started out the door while sketching down a few of the morning's thoughts and impressions. Once through the twists and turns of the halls, he stepped outside to a bright and beautiful spring day, one so like that one almost exactly three years before.

_One minute I was standing on a corner selling water, the next I was diving for cover behind my cart as a Hollow found its way into this realm. Mere moments after, a Captain of the Gotei 13 and support from his squadron and the Kidoushu were there to take it down. All I could do was hide and write, since it was far too dangerous to leave cover. Blades flew like cherry petals, and words thundered like the wrath of the heavens. Had I not been exactly where I was, I would never have started training my own spirit._

Shien hurried to grab breakfast before most of the Academy awoke. He wasn't a student, not yet, and there was no guarantee that he'd find anything but water left if he delayed. While that would sustain someone here, it would not ease the hunger he felt after practicing what little he'd managed to teach himself. That skill was everything to him, now, and he could ill afford distraction.

_I made it home that day almost unscathed, but for a few abrasions and a bruise where I'd landed wrong while diving for cover. I discovered among my own notes the words to two of the most basic Kidou chants, and there found the key to leaving that meager existence on the fringes of Rukongai. It took me a long time to get anything to even remotely work, but when I felt hunger as well as thirst some six months later, I knew that I was on the right track._

He lingered over breakfast, savoring the transient peace along with the good food. He sat and he studied the words to a third basic chant, found in the library and written down in his journal for just such a time. It was only when the slow trickle of early risers turned into the inevitable roaring tide of hungry students that he stood and walked back out into the sun, slowly making his way to the hall where his life would take its next big step.

_I had eventually managed to get some very minor results from my blind training, barely enough to make it worth the hunger and expensive solid food needed to satisfy it. One day, some guy tries to take by force what he could not afford from my cart, and ran. Instead of running after him, I found the words to one of those two chants on my lips. Seconds later, I sent him tumbling into a ditch by magic alone. Had I stayed out in Rukongai, nobody would likely have ever bothered me again. Instead, the next morning I wake up to find a Zanpakutou lying sheathed beside me._

As Shien approached the hall, one of the guards looked up, momentarily ready to stop anyone from entering. Then his eyes took in the look of the person approaching: no uniform, but wearing a Zanpakutou at his side, with an admittance ceremony set to begin in under two hours. Shien's purpose was obvious, even before they saw his face and recognized him from his earlier explorations of the Academy halls.

_It's just like when I first got here three weeks ago. A long walk through better and better districts, then I find the North Gate, guarded by a giant. When I tell him I wish to join the academy, he asks to see my proof. I didn't have to say a word, just pull out the Zanpakutou and I was let through. I'd expected something more than that, but I guess it makes sense. None but the Shinigami can carry the empathic blades._

Again in the dim and quiet, he sits and studies, waiting as the time approaches when the line of his thoughts and the line of his day would converge. Slowly, more new students come in and find their places. Most wore clothing a cut above of Shien's own, being from the Seireitei or one of the nicer districts outside of its walls. A couple were already wearing Shinigami uniforms, being able to afford their make without relying on the academy. At least one was worse off than Shien, obviously just in from one of the outer districts. All sizes and shapes and colors, all walks of life and both genders were there united by one thing alone: the Zanpakutou they all wore. All of the twenty-odd people were Academy hopefuls, here to take the first step in their new lives.

An old man, scarred and bent but projecting strength, steps onto the platform. Some few of the small audience take a sharp breath as they recognize his uniform as that of a Captain of the Gotei 13, and only one such looked like this. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, the Captain-General, leader of all Shinigami and the person solely responsible for the establishment of the academy more than two millennia before stands before the new students, taking a long look at the newest faces to join the classes there. He takes a breath, and begins to speak in a voice roughened by time and battle, but still holding the power of his personal strength and position.

"Welcome to my academy, all of you. Those of you who do not know who I am will doubtless hear the stories soon enough, I will not waste time on them. All of you are here for one thing: to become Shinigami. All of you felt in your souls the desire to be the best you can and bring forth the truest power of yourself and your Zanpakutou. I will tell you now, the time will come when you doubt your decision. You will be tested in the harshest fires I and many others can possibly come up with. You will be run into the ground only to be picked back up and told to do it over again. You will live your days wishing only for the blissful oblivion of sleep and spend your nights dreading the start of the next day. Some of you will succeed beyond your wildest dreams and graduate in a mere four years. Most will take much longer than that, in some cases it will take decades for you to achieve what you are all working towards.

"But for all of this, know that there are only two ways to fail. The first is to quit, in which case you will leave your Zanpakutou here and return to your life. The second is to so something so heinous as to convince us all that you will never be fit to be a Shinigami no matter how long you spend here. In that case, you will be executed as befits the crime you committed to do so. In more than two thousand years, we have only had to execute twelve students. I hope to never have to do so again, but I know that I will have to. May it not be any of you.

"And now for the last of my words to you this day. All of you, raise your Zanpakutou in salute and think hard on your purpose here. Even if you never do so again, be honest with yourself now: what do you want out of your time here? Why are you becoming a Shinigami?" Though unrehearsed, all of the new students unsheathed and raised their Zanpakutou as one and closed their eyes in brief meditation.

_I… I think my purposes here are more complex than to just get away from my old life. I had that the moment I cast a spell, I didn't have to come here to do it. I think, instead, that I am here to learn. Learn what, I don't know yet, but I think I'll find out. It was my curiosity and observation that brought me here, and what are they but the tools to learn? Wait, what is this sensation? It's like being in a crowded room where everyone is staring at you, but not minding it at all._

All in the room felt it, as twenty-four Zanpakutou awoke. None released, by any means, but each finally got a sense of its wielder. Each became bound with its purpose in that moment. Captain-General Yamamoto smiled as he turned and stepped off the stage, and the student director replaced him. The ceremony was over, the new students were set on their new path, and all that was left this day was the administrative side of things. In two days time, the real trials would begin.

Instructor's note:

The newest generation of students seems to show a good bit of promise. I do not sense any new Captains in the making, but I have been wrong before. The stories here have played out both ways in the past, and if two thousand years have taught me anything, it is that only the test of time will show what cloth these students are cut from. Even the brightest rising star can turn out to be a shooting star instead: Impossibly bright for its first journey, only to fall to nothingness before it can do anything at all.

- Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Captain-General.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Many thanks to my friends and readers, but especially to "Narutoclone", "Elimination-X", and "Kirigakure no Seiryu" of the Narutofans forums, who inspired the characters met here. And to you, Jessie (you know who you are), for being the biggest inspiration of them all.

Chapter 2: The New Home

_Ever since I got out of that room, this place seems a bit... out of focus? No, that's the wrong word. If anything, it's all a bit too sharp and clear. It's making things a pain, getting hard to judge distances and sounds, and this shirt is much rougher than I'd thought it was before. And that fat guy needs to take a bath..._

After the Captain-General had stepped off the stage, a rather stern-looking woman came up and began directing them all to a series of rooms where they would be outfitted and equipped to learn. Of all the material the students came in with, almost nothing would be allowed in their new lives here. All were briskly fitted with Shinigami uniforms, all of the same cut and material as what they would wear once graduated. No worse, no better. Of all of their personal effects, each person would only be allowed to bring five items in, due mostly to the very limited dormitory space allotted to each. Shien only had nearly nothing he wasn't willing (eager, even) to let go of, having come from an outer district of the Rukongai. Others were not so lucky, many had been sent here lavishly equipped and had to leave most of it behind. Even those who came in tailor-made uniforms couldn't keep them, as all students would have to wear the same cut and cloth. There was one thing of note that the dressers made sure to tell each student. Though most personal touches were removed, slight deviations from the norm were quite permitted. Many even preferred this, making it easy to identify someone at a glance even if they were turned away or in the middle of battlefield chaos.

_That's something to be thankful for, at least. Willing to bet that the definition of "slight" will be rather sharply defined to a few people in the coming days, too. Well, I don't think anyone will mind me carrying my old friend here on the balance side of my belt. Speaking of which, it's much more comfortable than what I came here with. This is good material, too. Tough, same as the sandals they gave and the looks they sent us off with. Makes me wonder just how serious Yamamoto-dono was being... well, if his appearance says anything, the word is "very"._

Despite having explored the place a lot in the past weeks, Shien was still a bit dazed from the sudden changes of the past half-hour. This slowed him significantly during the actual registration session he had to go through after getting his gear, and again while searching the library for the three books he'd been assigned. He missed lunch entirely, though typically only those who were actively training ate that meal, and he felt no worse for it. After finally finishing all of his day-one administrative details, Shien made his way back to the dormitory wing. He can, perhaps, be forgiven for forgetting that his room assignment had changed, his possessions moved to storage and the room marked vacant. The woman changing uniforms in the room, however, would not likely forgive him any time soon.

_Ok, that hurt. I didn't know that a chair could be thrown that fast... didn't even get a good look at her. Definitely and distinctly a "her", though, caught that much, which would explain the bruise I'm likely to have tomorrow. Good thing it won't show. I'm awake now, though!_

A few minutes later he arrived at his own new room. After checking the room number out of an understandable sense of caution, he opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was that this room was significantly larger than his temporary one had been, containing two bunk beds and a pair of fairly decent writing desks. The second was that there was already someone occupying one of the four beds.

The occupant stood up as Shien entered the room. He was tall, easily over six feet. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell just past his shoulder blades, enough to flare if he turned quickly. It sharply contrasted with the black uniform he was wearing, as did his fair skin and pale blue eyes. "Welcome to Room Two, then. I'm Shirabe Kashu, what's your name?"

_Huh, takes care of his appearance, speaks clearly and with good tonal control, and he has a guitar on his bed. He either worked for a living singing somewhere, or did the barfly routine. Either works, and neither really matters now that he's here._

"My name is Teisatsu Shien. Good to meet you, Kashu-san, looks like we'll be roommates for the next few years, barring incident."

"No need to be so formal. Like you said, we're going to be living here for a while, and 'san' this and 'kun' that will get tiresome before long."

Further discussion was interrupted by another person coming in behind Shien. "So that's why they wouldn't allow students that many possessions. Hello you two, I'm Shurako Seiichiro" Both looked at the newcomer.

_He's built fairly strong, dark hair cropped short, matching his eye color. About five foot six, moves fluidly, he can probably handle himself well. Face is like it's made of granite, nothing but powerful lines. Looks like he's been through a few fights, too… and won them. _

Kashu was the first to respond, introducing himself and Shien. Seiichiro (or Sei as he asked to be called) was a bit of an oddity in the academy: someone who was born in the human world and remembered much of his life there. All three got to the business of unpacking while they talked, since the room would be crowded should caution not be taken. It was at this point that a minor detail started bugging Shien.

_Hang on, four beds in the room, sixteen male students… it divides cleanly, so why are we missing our last roommate this long after the ceremony? It's nearly time for dinner already, even the slowest administrator should have been done long since. Maybe there was an issue somewhere with his admittance? Nah, couldn't be, I had nothing but the sword when I came and admittance was automatic; I saw all twenty-four students raise their Zanpakutou earlier as well._

"Kashu, Sei, do either of you know who our last roommate is supposed to be? It's getting a bit late, and the numbers work out to say that we should have one."

"Ah, forgot to mention him," Kashu replied. "He was actually the first one here, the little statuette of the fox is his, not mine. Name's Maboroshi Koumaru, striking sort of guy. He said he'll be here after dinner, his family wanted to celebrate his admittance to the academy. Some kind of tradition, from what I caught"

"Hang on, did you say Maboroshi? Didn't know the clan had anyone of academy age." Seiichiro spoke up.

"You know of them?"

"Yeah, they're a small clan in here, but most are honorable and they give to charities in the Rukongai. Mostly to farmers and the like, but still."

_Ok, that makes sense._ Shien thought while Kashu and Seiichiro talked. _Noble clan if they live in the Seireitei, makes sense for there to be a party or internal ceremony. Let's just hope this Koumaru turns out to be one of the "honorable" ones Seiichiro-san mentioned. Nobles tend to fall under that category or deep in the "spoiled brat" side of things, and I do not look forward to years rooming with someone like THAT._

The new roommates continued their introductions through a leisurely dinner, and came back to find the fourth already back. He was fiddling with something on one of the desks with his back to the door as they came in. He stood to five foot six and turned without being startled. "It seems that I'm the last occupant of Room Two, my name's Koumaru. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

_Striking was the right word for him all right. That's either the most complex and expensive dye-job of all time, or his Maker took four days to plan it alone. Red fading to white at the tips, with blond highlights? Looks like his head is on fire at first glance, and he wears it in a mane. Brightest amber eyes I've ever seen, and they're already glittering with laughter and mischief. He looks comfortable in the uniform, like he's been wearing it for a while, and he carries the Zanpakutou like he's used to it as well. Prior training, perhaps, or is it just that he had been wearing them a few more hours than the others when I first saw him? Seems he got the memo from Kashu-san about dropping titles, too, so at least I know he's not going to be stiff about things. Honor, we'll see._

He needn't have worried, as it turned out. Living arrangements and further discussion came out easily and quickly. It became apparent that this noble wasn't feeling stinted that he didn't get a suite of his own, and all agreed to turn in as early as possible in order to be better prepared for an early rise. The next day would be their last one of leisure for the foreseeable future, and all four shared the same goal.

--

_Blackness, a void encompassing all. I feel solid ground beneath my feet, but I can't see it. A light shines in the dark, revealing a bed ten feet before me. Upon this bed a figure stirs, then awakens. I can't make out anything about her, but I get the impression that it is a "her". She opens her eyes, the only distinct thing on her body, and they draw me. Clear blue rimmed in a much darker shade of it, golden threads like a starburst radiating from the pupils. "I am awake, Shien," she says. "My name is *****." She looks frustrated, then begins to talk. I listen._

--

Instructor's Note:

It has been the tradition in the past to house students of the same background together. Traditionally, this has made it far easier for them to get along, and made sure that the students would have peers to talk to. This tradition has now ended. Just the opposite is now true, students are being housed together with as wildly varied backgrounds as we can manage. The previous tradition let to a certain cliquishness that we could ill afford, and the new method ensures that a student's weaknesses are brought up as fast as possible, simply by ensuring that said weaknesses are not shared with all of their roommates.

-Kuchiki Kentaro, Housing Master


End file.
